Killer Intent
by SerenityMoonRose123
Summary: Natsu is an assassin for hire and Lucy is a runaway. Both follow rules that keep them from getting caught by the police, or by unwanted family members. Natsu is hired to kill Lucy, he breaks one of his rules to spare her. Then Lucy breaks one of hers by trusting him. As they grow close to each other,Lucy's past returns and it will take every trick in Natsu's book to keep her alive.
1. Chapter 1- Target Aquired

When you're a hitman, there are a few rules that you follow to keep you from getting caught, or even worse, killed yourself.

Always follow the plan. Don't do impromptu unless absolutely necessary.

Never leave any clues to who you are at the scene of the crime.

Don't become personally involved with your target.

If you do become personally involved, you must, above all, not fall in love with them. This will affect the outcome of the mission.

These rules were created for one purpose, and that was to make sure the job got done, and that you didn't get caught in the process. They were the ground rules for anyone in the hitman business. People who didn't follow the rules usually got caught, and jailed. Lesson learned- follow the rules.

For people like Natsu, that was easy. Getting the job done, and getting it done perfectly was the reason the pink headed man got hired again and again by vengeful family members, ambitious CEO's, and greedy entrepreneurs. He was the master, and he was the one that everyone hired. Well, as long as their targets met a certain requirement. The requirement was simple- if they were bad people, Natsu would take them out as quick as a flash, and they would never know what happened until after they had reached the grave. If they didn't meet his requirement, then Natsu turned down the job- plain and simple. The man had standards after all, morals as well. But if the pay was good, and the target was on the wrong side of the scales, then there was no problem.

Except right now, Natsu had a problem.

Three days prior, a shady man, taller than he by about six inches, had approached Natsu with a job. They had met in a small bar at the outskirts of Magnolia- The Fairy's Tail, and the man presented the job formally to Natsu. As he gave the pink man the details, he kept glancing around nervously, as if anticipating an attack from an unseen assailant. This didn't bother the assassin-for-hire- you would be nervous too if you were hiring a killer.

"So," Natsu said, drawing out the word for extra emphasis as he lightly placed his cup down on the wooden bar, "Tell me about the target. What are they like? What do they like to do? That sort of thing."

The man, a strange looking fellow with purple hair and a peculiar tattoo on his forehead, glanced around the deserted tavern, as if he thought people would overhear him. After assuring himself that no one was there, he took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"The girls name is Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old. Blonde hair with brown eyes. She has a chest larger than soccer balls. I-I decided to pickpocket the girl once, because I was starving, and she was dirt rich. B-but she caught me, and the girls been after me ever since. She's even tried to kill me! It's been two years since the original incident, and now I have become a successful business man, but she still swears vengeance, although I don't know why. She is a vile woman, who would hurt anyone who gets in her way. If you take her out, I'll pay you 5,000,000 Jewel. Do we have a deal?"

The man said this very quickly, and Natsu was barely able to figure out what the man was saying. As he thought over what the man said, many parts of his testimony seemed iffy.

 _This guy is really suspicious. Why would he wait two years to hire someone to take the girl out,_ Natsu thought to himself. However, before the assassin could ponder more, the purple haired man caught his attention again.

"Well?" The man asked, the nervousness he exhibited in his actions leaking into his voice. After another quick moment of thinking it over, Natsu flashed a smile that could only be described as dazzling.

"I think we have a deal, Mr…"

"Bora," The man said, a small smile creeping onto his face, "The name is Bora…"

When you're an escaped heiress, there are a few rules that you need to follow to keep yourself hidden and away from people in your old life.

Never contact anyone from your old life.

Don't tell anyone of your true identity

Never let your guard down

When someone asks about your past, answer with something vague that can't be traced easily

Don't put your trust in the wrong people

The rules were there for one reason, and that was to make sure that Lucy would never have to return to the hell that she called home for 15 years. The rules were simple, and they helped her live a relatively normal life ever since she ran away. Then again, define normal. If your definition was, 'working two part time jobs to pay for school and food,' then you're envisioning normal.

For people like Lucy, following the rules was easy. They kept her away from her father, and led her into a new life. If she followed the rules, she would never have to go back to that place. She could live out her days peacefully in Magnolia, working two part time jobs to pay for school. Lucy didn't need much, just a place to stay, food, clothing, and her laptop. Her life ever since she ran away was simple and refreshing. And while it required much work to get an education, it was worth every moment, because Lucy knew that it would pay off in the future. She was following her rules, and no major problems had popped up.

Except right now, Lucy had a problem.

She was standing in what must have been the blandest office Lucy had ever seen. The walls were white, the desk was black, and there was a beige filing cabinet in the corner. That was it. And it made the blonde cringe. Sitting at the desk was her boss, Andy Smith. That was the problem. Andy had called her in here as she was preparing a venti Americano with a shot of espresso for a grumpy 60-something lady. Lucy's uniform was messy, her black shirt barely tucked in, and her green coffee apron that said, 'Smith's Coffee House,' was coming untied. Wringing her pale hands nervously, Lucy waited for her boss to speak.

"Hello Lucy, I'm sure that you're wondering why I've called you in here today, correct?" Andy asked, placing his elbows on the desk, and then resting his head in his hands. Lucy could only manage a slight nod, as the nervousness that she felt was bubbling inside of her stomach, and she was afraid that if she spoke, her lunch would go all over her boss' floor. Which probably wasn't a good idea.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Smith's Coffee House has to let you go. We haven't been making as much money lately, and we've been forced to lay off some employees." Andy said, and as he spoke those words, Lucy felt a great void of anxiety open up within her. Giving her ex-boss a slight nod, the blonde practically ran out of the small office, and went to the employee area, stripped off her uniform, and then walked out the doors.

As Lucy walked, she began calculating. Without her paycheck from Smith's, she would definitely need to take another job if she wanted to pay rent this month. Lost in her own little world, the golden girl walked down the crowded streets of Magnolia, her feet automatically moving towards the small flat that she rented at the edge of the city. She was so deep in thought that she walked right into a person as she was turning the corner.

"What the hell…?" Lucy muttered to herself, landing on the hard concrete. The blonde looked up to see whom she had hit, and gulped at what she saw. Two nasty looking men were looking down at her, both wearing identical black trench coats. They looked at her with a sick desire that made Lucy want to run, and vomit at the same time. She was not having a good day.

"Well, well well, what do we have here?" One of men said, leaning down to get a better look at the girl sprawled on the pavement, but made no movement to help her up. His greasy brown hair emitted a pungent odor that made Lucy's nose curl up in disgust.

"Looks like we ran into a pretty little lady, now didn't we?" The other man chortled, a sick look still lingering in his eyes. Both men looked down at Lucy like a hunter looking at the prey it was about to devour.

"That may be so," Lucy said cooly, "but I'm afraid that I must be going,"

Lucy hoisted herself off the ground, and began to walk away when she felt a sweaty hand close tightly around her wrist. She whirled around to see the brown haired man holding onto her, his sick expression growing along with the other mans.

"Why don't you stick around for a little while? Let's have some fun!" The other man said, and the brown haired man began dragging her towards the alleyway that was conveniently right-freaking-next to them.

 _God damn it, isn't this just perfect?_ Lucy thought to herself as she struggled against her captor's hands. Just as she was about to resign herself to fate, and give up, the pressure around her wrists disappeared. She opened her brown eyes, which had closed during her struggle against the men. Now, standing between her and the men who had tried to kidnap her, was a boy who looked to be around her age. He was wearing a dark red hoodie, and dark jeans, and Lucy suspected that underneath all of those layers were some serious muscles. However, the thing that stood out to Lucy the most about her savior was not his apparent super strength, but rather his bright, spikey, pink hair.

The two men's sick expressions morphed into a grotesque mask of fury and pain. Whatever the pink head had done to get them to release me, it was apparently painful.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The brown haired one spat, fury lacing itself into his words. The other man nodded, as if backing up the brown haired ones statement, his face sporting a similar shade of rage.

The boy looked at them, a confused expression crossing his face, as if he had no idea why they would ask such a ridiculous question.

"Well, I know that I'm a nice guy that doesn't pick on pretty girls, that's for sure," The pink head said, grinning a little.

 _This guy is completely insane,_ Lucy thought in awe of what she was seeing.

The men's faces grew redder still, until one of them let out a sound that was some sort of cross between a sob and a war cry, and charged the pink haired boy. The man's brown hair was a blur as he crossed the distance between him and the boy in a flash. I yelled out a warning, but the man's fist had already planted itself in the boy's stomach.

The pink haired boy let out a strangled gasp as the air was knocked out of him. The man let out a slight chuckle as the boy slumped against the brick wall of the alleyway.

"No!" Lucy gasped, horror threading its way through her voice. The two men turned and faced her, sickening grins decorating their ugly faces, distorting them more than they had been before. A low chuckle escaped the lungs of the brown haired man as he slowly began to trek towards Lucy, who was now petrified, scared out of her mind, not for herself, but for the boy who had gotten hurt because of her.

The man now towered over Lucy, who had scrambled backwards until her back was up against the wall. He was so close that the girl could smell his rancid breath coming from his mouth.

"You're going to regret bumping into me, and you're going to regret even more that you had the nerve to get your pathetic boyfriend involved," The man said, far too close to Lucy than she would have liked.

He raised his fist.

And then he crumpled to the ground.

Lucy looked up in shock to see the boy standing up again, perfectly fine at that. From the looks of it, he had struck the brown haired man on the head with his fist, which had knocked the bastard out cold.

"What a jerk," The boy muttered, popping his knuckles. The other man was nowhere to be seen. The boy held out his hand to Lucy, and helped her up. "I'm Natsu."


	2. Chapter 2- Dinner Gets Interesting

_**A/N: Why hello everybody! I'm already posting the second chapter, and I'm pretty sure that I got it done at record speeds. I'm never this organized. Like, ever. Anyway. This chapter is shorter than the first one because I didn't want to jump into all of the action quite yet (No, those thugs don't count as action in my opinion). Again, sorry that this chapter isn't very long, but I felt that this chapter was necessary before s**t starts going down.**_

Normally, it was policy for Natsu to keep a low profile. After all, he was the one who went around killing corrupt politicians, businessmen with histories not worth sharing, and people known for cruelty and lawbreaking. So when he saw the beautiful blonde girl struggling against two men, who Natsu recognized as members of the notorious gang Phantom Lord, he immediately had doubts on whether or not he should help her. However he cleared out any trace of the lingering doubt, and against his better judgement, had gone and rescued the girl.

And now, he was faced with a situation that didn't happen to him that often.

"Oh my Mavis, thank you so much!" The blonde, who had introduced herself as Lucy exclaimed.

 _A girl was thanking him. A. Girl._

And Natsu had no freaking idea on how to respond.

"Um, no problem? Wait, no, you're welcome. Wait," Natsu sighed, and gave up, knowing that if he said anything else, he would just end up embarrassing himself even more. The blonde- Lucy, started giggling.

"You're funny!" She exclaimed, after she had calmed her giggle attack down. For some reason, seeing Lucy laugh just because he messed up his words annoyed him, but it also caused a pink tint to flare across his cheeks. Which of course never happened.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Natsu said, averting his eyes a little, as if that would make his blush disappear faster. "If you're ok 'n all, I'll leave you to whatever you were doing before those Phantom Lord jerks had shown their ugly faces."

Natsu turned, and began to walk away, and as he did, he kicked the head of the goon he had beaten up for good measure. He had barely taken five steps when he felt a hand grab at his wrist. The pink head turned around, and saw Lucy with an annoyed look on her face, clutching his wrist.

"W-what?" Natsu asked, the confusion that had registered in his brain leaking into his voice. Lucy gave him a withering glare that would've made a regular person turn tail and run. Good thing Natsu wasn't a normal person.

"You can't just walk away after helping me out without me paying you back!" Lucy said, admonishing the pink head for daring to walk away. "I'm bringing you out for dinner and that is final! I will not hear a word from you about it!"

And that was how Natsu had ended up sitting inside the local Chick-fil-A, eating about five original Chicken Sandwiches, and probably burning Lucy's wallet in the process. Not that he cared all that much, she had offered to pay.

As he ate his food, he also examined the girl sitting across from him, who was currently picking apart a chicken salad with incredible speed. The most noticeable thing about Lucy, in Natsu's opinion, was her brown eyes that seemed to suck you in if you looked into them for too long. They were warm and caring, but behind all of that, Natsu could see pain and hurt- she had her fair share of issues from the looks of it. The next thing he noticed was how her blonde hair was more of a golden yellow than blonde color. It was long and thick, and pulled over her shoulder in a loose braid. She was dressed in a baggy turquoise V-neck t-shirt that was tucked into a pair of worn jeans. Her black Converse needed a wash too.

As he examined her, only one word came to mind.

Beautiful.

She was beautiful, plain and simple.

Of course, Natsu would never say that. He had been embarrassed enough for one day.

When Lucy decided to invite the pink haired boy, who had saved her from thugs, to dinner, she thought it would be quick and painless.

 _Mental note; next time I invite a random stranger out to dinner, make sure they don't order five chicken sandwiches,_ Lucy thought to herself as she tried to keep herself from staring at Natsu as he devoured the food in front of him. The blonde mentally cringed as she added up the cost of all the food in her mind, and almost passed out when she realized how much she had left in her bank account.

Good job Lucy, you managed to lose a job, almost get taken away by thugs, and practically empty your bank account in one day, I think that's a new record for stupidity, Lucy thought to herself angrily, taking out her frustration by stabbing a piece of chicken from her chicken salad.

Lucy noticed Natsu was staring at her, with a weird look on his face, although Lucy had no idea why. A little bit of ketchup stuck to the corner of his lip, and the currently broke girl couldn't help but admire how, well, good looking he was, even if he did have ketchup stuck to his face. His spikey pink hair looked as if it was made of individual strands of silk, and it appeared to be so soft that Lucy almost found herself about to reach over and touch it. Almost.

Lucy was an observant person, and as she (secretly) looked over him, she noticed how his deep jade-green eyes seemed to have flecks of gold in them. They looked exotic. He probably had descendants from the Caribbean or South Africa. His red hoodie was still a bit rumpled from the skirmish with the thugs, and his worn in jeans had dirt all over them.

When Lucy finished her analysis of the man in front of her, only one thought came to mind.

Why the fuck was the guy sitting across from her so freaking attractive?

Of course, Lucy would never actually voice that thought. She had lost enough of her sanity for one day.

"Thanks for the food, Luigi-"

"IT'S LUCY!"

"Whatever Luigi,"

Natsu laughed internally at the annoyance of the blonde. They were waiting outside the Chick-fil-a, waiting for their respective buses. He had enjoyed his dinner with the pretty, albeit weird, blonde. However, despite the fact that he had no reason to be, Natsu was on edge. He couldn't shake the similarities between Lucy Heartfilia, the girl he was supposed to kill, and Lucy, the girl who had offered him dinner and kindness. It was unsettling, and it worried him more than he liked.

The screech of rubber tires on asphalt knock Natsu out of his thoughts. He looked up, only to be blinded by the headlights of the approaching bus.

"Well, this one's mine," Lucy stated as she walked up to the curb, her golden hair practically glowing as the headlights hit the strands, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

Natsu shoved his tanned hands into his jean pockets and flashed an easy-going smile in the direction of the girl, "Hey, you never know. Miracles happen after all…"

Lucy flashed her own smile back at him, and waved, boarding the bus, "It was nice meeting you, Natsu."

Natsu opened his mouth to reply, but the doors closed before a sound could leave his mouth. The bus drove away, and Natsu stared after it as it moved into the distance.

"It was nice meeting you too, Lucy," Natsu whispered, to the darkness that stretched out in front of him, the only light coming from the receding rearlights of the bus, and the empty Chick-fil-a behind him. Natsu took a deep breath, cleared his busy mind, and waited for the bus that would bring him home.

 _ ***shrieks internally***_

 _ **Sorry, but I found the last part adorable. Anyway, I hope you liked the new (and short), chapter of Killer Intent! I think this story has a lot of potential, but I'm not the best of writers, so it probably won't be as good as some may hope. But I will not waver. I'm gonna make this story awesome. Also, I'm gonna be introducing new characters in the next chapter, so get excited!**_

 _ **Anyway, if you have any questions comments, or criticisms, then leave me a message in my ask box! The next chapter should be up by Sunday, or Monday at the latest. Thanks for reading! Chapter links are at the top and bottom of the chapter.**_

 _ **~Ailey**_


	3. Chapter 3- School and Preparations

_**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I'm sooooo sorry for not posting this earlier! I had a really hard time with this chapter, because I just couldn't figure out how to write it! I'm really sorry if it isn't as good as the past chapters. Next chapters gonna get real huhuhuhuhuhu. Also, I probably won't update at all next week, and there will probably only be one update the week after, due to the fact that I have exams and I need to study. (Biology is kill btw). Anyway, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter of Killer Intent!**_

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she went about her daily routine, as usual. After sitting in bed for a few minutes after she woke up, cursing the fact that the sun had to come up each and every morning, she swung her feet off of her bed, and reluctantly left the warmth of her bed.

The ex-heiress shivered when her bare feet touched the cold floor, and she nearly sprinted to her dresser to grab a clean uniform. When she was sure that she had each piece of her outfit, Lucy made her way to the bathroom to take her daily shower.

After she closed the door, Lucy proceeded to strip off her PJ's- a pair that had stars and moons plastered all over it. They were special to Lucy, because she had bought them the day after she fled from her old home. Naked as the day she was born, the girl turned around and expertly twisted the shower handle to the exact temperature of water that she wanted.

She tenderly stepped into the steaming water, practically sighing as the hot liquid hit her skin. As Lucy stood under the hot water, she contemplated what had happened the night before, and wondered about the strange boy that had saved her.

 _I wonder what he's doing right now,_ Lucy thought, as the hot water cleaned off her body. She sighted, knowing that no matter how many times she had asked herself that question since last night, she wouldn't know the answer to the question.

After she had washed off her vanilla scented body wash and shampoo, she shut off the steaming water, and stepped out of her shower, nice and clean. The blonde snagged a towel off the door hook, and pulled it around herself. With that out of the way, she got ready for her day.

Using her years of experience, she quickly blew her hair dry, leaving it looking like it was never even wet. She applied the bare minimum of makeup- Lucy never out more on than she had to, it made her break out. When she was sure that she was completely dry, the blonde put on her school's uniform. After she was sure that her thigh length skirt had no wrinkles, and her white button up shirt was on properly, she pulled her light purple sweater, complete with the academies logo. Not willing to spend time to do something nice with her hair, Lucy simply pulled her golden locking into a messy bun on top of her head.

"Alright, let's get another day of hell over with, shall we?" Lucy said to the air, and confidently opened her bathroom door, and walked out, ready to begin her day.

"I actually hate public transportation," Lucy grumbled, as she waited for the bus that would take her to the bus stop next to her school. And said bus was ten minutes late. And school started in ten minutes. It takes ten minutes to get to school. To summarize, Lucy was screwed.

 _Ugh, what am I gonna do?_ Lucy thought to herself. _If I'm late one more time, I'll get detention!_

Nervously, Lucy glanced at her watch, seeing that it was now 7:51, and she only had nine more minutes to get to school. Groaning internally, Lucy decided to accept her fate, knowing that the detention was inevitable at this point. Now she was wishing that she had decided to get a driver's license. But then she realized that she was broke, so she wouldn't be able to get a car. As Lucy's thought wandered about, taking new turns, the late bus finally rumbled up to the curb.

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed, relief filling her, even though the blonde knew that she wouldn't be able to get to school on time. As she boarded the crowded bus, the bus driver smiled apologetically, and said that they were behind schedule due to the large amount of traffic that morning.

Lucy sighed as she settled down in her usual seat on the bus, right behind the doors in the middle of the bus. The morning had been stressful, but Lucy knew, being the queen of over coming days such as these, that it would turn out ok by the end of it all.

The late bus had deposited the girl about a block away from her school, Fairy Hills Academy, and as Lucy ran towards the main building, the loud, annoying sound that served as a bell echoed around the campus, alerting people that class had begun. Lucy cursed under her breath, knowing that there was no doubt that she would be spending her afternoon in Mrs. Everwoods classroom, sitting at a desk with boredom being the main cause of death.

Lucy's feet pounded up the front stairs, and she pulled open the door, and was faced with a very angry, very short, Mrs. Everwoods. Mrs. Everwoods was in charge of discipline at Fairy Hills, and it was a job that she did with pride. It seemed that her life's mission was to make as many people as she could miserable. She was the teacher that every student had nightmares about. And she, for whatever reason, hated Lucy with a burning passion.

"Well, well, well. What's this? Is Ms. Greyson late for class _again_?" Mrs. Everwoods snarled, glee that she had caught Lucy overwhelmed her voice. Lucy growled, and wondered why she had changed her last name to her mother's maiden name. It made everything so confusing in her mind. But that was beside the point, because Lucy could feel a blush growing across her cheeks

"Yes, Mrs. Everwoods…" Lucy mumbled, not taking her brown eyes off of her shoes, knowing that if that blasted teacher saw her furious blush, then she would never hear the end of it.

The teachers wicked grin grew even further and she spoke her verdict, "I do believe that that means that I will be seeing you in detention this afternoon, Ms. Greyson. I'm so very _excited_ to see you."

With another evil grin, the teacher spun on her heel and left, walking down a side corridor, most likely to her office to gloat. Lucy moved along towards her locker, grumbling insults towards the old woman.

Lucy turned left at the end of the large main hallway, into the junior's locker area. Her locker was right by the entrance, which made getting her books much easier than if she had to push her way through the throngs of students in order to get to a locker in the back. The rage that she felt towards Mrs. Everwoods hadn't disappeared yet, which caused her to mess up on her combination multiple times before she was finally able to undo the lock on her damned locker.

Her first class was English, which was also Lucy's favorite subject, as she wanted to become a writer when she graduated college. It was near exam time, so they were only doing review in class. Lucy shrugged, and only grabbed a notebook and a pen.

 _I don't really need to review, do I?_ Lucy thought to herself as she closed her locker and began walking towards her first period class. Sighing, Lucy let the day sweep her away.

One of the most important parts of being a hitman was making sure that your timing and execution was precise and perfect. There was no room for error. One mistake could cost you your freedom, or your life. It really all depended on whether or not the cop was a coward or not.

But who's gonna take that chance?

Natsu muttered under his breath as he was setting up his sniper rifle about how cold it was. It was the middle of December, the assassin had forgotten a coat. As he shivered as the cold air touched his tanned skin, he thought over all of the ways this could go wrong, making plans for each scenario. There was only one thing left at this point, and that was making a getaway after the kill. The getaway is always the most unpredictable part of a job. You never know who's gonna try to stop you, or if a cop will magically show up. Of course, you can always plan around the time when a cop normally drives in the area, but you never know if they'll be late or early. This getaway would be especially hard, Natsu knew, because he didn't really have a choice of where he would snipe from. The only place with a remote amount of cover was an eight story apartment building right across from Lucy Heartfilia's school. Natsu made it a habit not to kill on top of apartment buildings. There were too many people that might see you. But this time, Natsu really didn't have a choice.

Just as the pink head got down on his belly, and put his eye in the scope, an ear grating sound erupted from the school, which Natsu realized was the bell. A minute later, students of all shapes and sizes flooded out of the doors leading from the three story main building. The girls and boys all wore the same uniform- A white button up shirt with a purple blazer or sweater that had some sort of logo on the breast pocket, a thigh length dark turquoise skirt for the girls, and black pants for the guys. Natsu could tell that this was a rich person school the second he saw the uniforms. Making a face, he began to train his scope on the door on the far left, the one where most of the juniors were exiting, probably because there was lettering above the door that said, "JUNIOR'S ENTERANCE,". He knew that Lucy Heartfilia was a junior because the client had provided information such as her age, grade, and school for Natsu, that way he would be able to do it right after-school, as the man had requested.

After-school was a good time to kill someone, there were so many people around that no one would be able to tell who fired the gun amidst the chaos that her knew would ensue.

Natsu harden his resolve, and prepared for the kill.

 ** _A/N: Aaaaaaand that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Make sure to leave feedback, and any criticisms, comments, or suggestions in my askbox, or if you're reading this on , then just leave a review! Thanks guys!_**


End file.
